


Some gifts you can't wrap

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: For J_Q! First Christmas entry!





	Some gifts you can't wrap

"Fuck" Mickey cursed as the wrapping paper tore once again as he tried to make perfect creases. "Just stick a Fuckin'bow on it" Mandy suggested as she walked through the room on her way to her own. "Yeah, yeah" he blew her off

Everything was going to be fucking perfect. Ian deserved perfection. This was the third gift Mickey was placing under the tree for him, and he still had more to go. It didn't help that the annoying tick of the clock kept reminding him time was running out, Ian would be over after seven after a Gallagher Christmas dinner. It was already close to five and he was definitely going to need a shower.

He and Ian were still trying to get back to normal after Sammie ruined the trajectory of their relationship, luckily Mickey was let out after eight months and it's been two months of adjusting. But Christmas, Christmas was going to fix everything because Mickey thought of the perfect gift for Ian.

****

"Just get him like a fucking new gun" Lip suggested "gun?" Carl's head popped into the room "we talking hand guns, machine guns, old school revolver would be Fuckin' sweet" he nodded a gleam in his eye as they were on a topic he was fluent in. "I ain't giving him a gun" Ian told his brother "well then I'm fucking out" Carl informed him leaving their bedroom.

"I ain't gettin' him a gun, fuck off I can do this myself" Ian stated kicking his other brother out of the room. What Ian hadn't told his brothers was he already started buying Mickey presents about two months after he went to jail.  
Wrapping gift one:  
A watch he picked up a the pawn shop, cause like fucking hell he could afford one from the store  
The watch was nothing special, Mickey wouldn't wear anything to gaudy. But the note he added was  
_To keep track of all the good times to come._  
_To remind you that no matter what I have enjoyed every minute with you._  
_And I will love you till the end of Time._

Wrapping gift two:  
A jar of Hershey kisses, there was no way he could wrap the jar and have it look nice so he tied it with a big red bow and a note  
For all the kisses we missed (243)

Wrapping gift three:  
Because this whole relationship started with them running off to the pit at the baseball field Ian thought it appropriate to give Mick a baseball with a note written on it.  
_Reasons why you're such a catch_  
_• you put up with me (all of my craziness, including my family)_  
_• your smile, that genuine smile you don't let many others see._  
_•your hands, bloody, callus, tatted up, doesn't matter because you hold my hand in yours and I know I'm safe, I'm loved._  
_• you are my other half my best friend I'm not whole without you._

***

One by one Mickey opened his presents " you're a sappy fucker you know that" he smiled he fucking loved the presents. Mickey put the watch on immediately, ate two Hershey kisses, and tried damn hard not to let the tears he could feel swelling in his eyes fall as he was holding onto the baseball. "They're perfect" he leaned over and kissed Ian.

"Here" Mickey passed him the first gift. Ian opened the small gift "A spoon?" Ian's eyebrows furrowed "does this mean you wanna cuddle?" He chuckled still unsure of the gift "hold on there's more" Mickey said passing him another gift that looked to be the same size "a fork, you wanna fork me Mick?" Ian smiled placing the fork next to the spoon. "All the damn time Gallagher, but that's not the present" he smiled passing Ian a flat round present "it's a plate" as Ian held it before unwrapping it "yup, know what your present is yet?" Mickey asked "that I don't have enough dishes?" Ian asked jokingly.

The next gifts were candles, a dress shirt and tie. "Ok last one if you don't figure it out after this, I'm takin' back the whole gift" he teased. Ian opened the last box it was a beautiful wicker picnic basket, with wine, meat and cheese, baguette, and  fruit "did you plan a romantic picnic?" Ian asked "not just a picnic, I'm giving you the one gift I know you want. A real date, we can have the picnic now, and tomorrow we have reservations at a real restaurant with snooty waiters and everything."

"This is perfect. A picnic by the light of the Christmas tree, you, this, I don't need anything else." Ian leaned in and kissed him

"That mean we don't have to do the restaurant, cause fucking fifty dollars for tiny portions of food where I'm just gonna have to go buy a burger afterwards is stupid!" He admitted

"Can I have that ball back I forgot to add I love you cause your fucking blunt and don't change for anyone" Ian smiled "except I've changed for you, and will always be better because of you" Mickey corrected him

"Merry Christmas Mickey"  
"Merry Christmas Ian" He leaned in, kissing Ian deeply, lovingly. It felt good to give a  meaningful present, to have the perfect moment with Ian, some gifts you don't wrap some you just feel. And right now Mickey felt like he had gotten the best gift of all. Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> Something simple, fluffy, and overall good feels cause that's what we need in gallavich history. Happy Christmas!! I plan on doing a few one offs before Christmas :o maybe I'll do twelve days of Christmas... That cutting it close tho since there is only 13 days left  
> Anyway if you want a one off let me know and I'll see what I can do!!


End file.
